An infectious DNA-protein complex was detected, both in cells productively infected with simian adenovirus SA7 and in tumors induced in hamsters by the virus. The nature of this complex will be investigated. Similar attempts to extract infectious DNA from cells transformed by human adenovirus types 7 or 12 or by PARA (an SV40- adenovirus 7 hybrid) were not successful.